


【授权翻译】Stick in the Mud 泥棍子

by CoraT



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: A lot of sassy Arthur and arrogant Eames, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur要一劳永逸地向Eames证明清楚自己并不是个泥棍子。<br/>“毫不夸张地说，这可真是让人要疯了。这可是亲爱的Arthur，永远冷静自持的Arthur。那个似乎没有任何性冲动、永远棍子插屁股了一样又倔又死板（译注：俚语have a stick upone's ass，指一个人毫无幽默感，非常死板）的Arthur——提醒一下，非褒义——现在却在酒后乱性中失控了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Stick in the Mud 泥棍子

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢这篇文的麻烦点进[原文](http://archiveofourown.org/works/839207)去点个kudos，给原作者鼓励一下吧！谢谢<3

又一次顺利完成任务后，全组决定去当地一家酒吧喝上几杯庆祝一下，第二天一早再离开这里。

几杯酒很快就变成了可以用来砸脸那么大盘的威士忌和朗姆酒，而酒吧也不知不觉变成了那种吵死人的酒吧——包括那些彼此摩擦纠缠的肉体以及足以引起癫痫症的灯光。

现在整个小组的人都在舞池中间半醉着舞动身体……好吧，只除了一个人。

Arthur观看着，或者说是瞪着比较准确，而其他组员似乎都非常享受地半醺着在酒吧里大汗淋漓地挤来挤去。红绿蓝光夹杂的灯光闪烁映照着互相摩擦的光滑肉体，过了一会儿灯光又游移到酒吧里另一处黑暗的地方，照亮其他舞动的躯体。

即使在黑暗中，香烟缭绕的烟雾中，Arthur的视线依旧从未离开那个的让他无比痛恨的地方。

那个令他既恼怒又沮丧的对象正忙着厚颜无耻地咧开嘴笑，大手松垮垮地摆在一个摇晃着的挺翘臀部上。Arthur真的完全都没有嫉妒那个屁股淫荡地磨蹭着Eames下身的女孩。

前哨努力回想，明知道他的组员在对“享乐”这个词有着何等可怕的理解，自己为什么还要同意加入他们。也许是因为Dom的坚持，但内心深处，Arthur知道这是因为在Dom邀请Arthur跟他们一起去之后，Eames说的那句话。

“Dom，这泥棍子怎么可能陪我们去找乐子呢。”尽管Eames之前也好几次用这个外号叫过他，但那一刻，Arthur的愤怒和骄傲被莫名地彻底激起了。而Eames只对Dom说话、完全忽略Arthur存在的态度更是火上浇油，让Arthur幼稚的牛角尖钻得更厉害。

“我去。”Arthur傲慢地说完，从座位上站起来，把挎包的带子挎过肩上。他的棕色眼睛只盯着Dom那个略微吃惊的表情，绝对没有飘移到站在他们身旁的Eames身上。然后他转身离开仓库，门在身后关上之前似乎能感受到Eames的视线在他背后灼烧。

Arthur现在彻底后悔了。他热得受不了，毕竟在这个人挤人的酒吧里，这么一套裁剪完美的西装显然太闷热了。他把袖子卷到手肘，而领带早就遗失在不知道哪个地方去了。前一秒椅背上还挂着西装外套，但Arthur的视线一离开，那件昂贵的衣服自然而然就被偷走了……其实这也没什么大不了的，毕竟他和每一个小组成员现在都拿到了一笔四十万美金的巨款。事实上，这个任务的确完成得很好。

Arthur感觉全身冒汗，衣服黏在精瘦的身体上，连他原本仔细上过发蜡、被整齐梳到脑后的头发都开始散开了。几束头发凌乱地卷在他的后颈上。烟雾刺痛着他的眼，令他愈加烦恼，要不是看到Eames在那堆糜烂的肉体间挤出一条路向他走过来，他现在早就离开了。

Eames朝着他逐渐迫近，在完全侵占了Arthur私人空间后终于停了下来，而Arthur的表情完美地全程保持空白。前哨没有挪开一寸，甚至连向后仰一点远离这个稍高一点的男人都没有，因为他的后背已经完全紧贴墙壁上，毫无选择的余地了。

Eames毫不在意地把手按在Arthur背靠的墙上，正贴着他的左侧脸颊，然后弯腰再靠近一点，双眼在他的唇上停留了一秒，接着咧起他那口破牙。Arthur勉强忍住不对面前这个烦人的英国佬皱起脸。

“很无聊，对吧？”伪装者大喊着，试图盖过周围又吵又刺耳的音乐声以及不断传来、时快时慢的低音。

Arthur朝他皱了一下眉，视线越过男人的肩膀，他只想终结这场对话，抽身离开这里。他能闻到Eames气息中的酒精味，不过看起来并未醉得太厉害，尽管根据Arthur今晚看着他灌下各种各样的威士忌，他不该醉得这么浅。

“在这，你得让自己放松一点儿。”英国人说。Arthur低头，看向Eames举到他鼻子底下的那小杯透明液体。

“这是什么？”他大喊，完全没想掩饰自己语气中的恼火。

“敢不敢来点冒险精神，试一下新玩意？”Arthur被这句话惹毛了。通常情况下，听到Eames这种无穷无尽的戏弄和激涨，他只会被气笑，然后转身离开，完全不会放在心上。在这样的对抗中，他一般只会选择走开，因为这根本不值得他花一点力气，真的。

但今晚，Arthur感到分外的焦躁，特别“想要”还击。他特别想用事实而非居高临下的空话，去证明给英国佬看，他那些天真的假设都是错的。尽管前哨自己也弄不明白这些年他们以来的那些对峙与今晚的有何不同，但还是选择跟着感觉走。

微醺的前哨从伪装者手里夺过杯子，期间弄洒了一点点，然后把小玻璃杯放在唇边。Eames脸上的表情让他觉得自己的做法相当值得，那么一瞬间Arthur确定自己捕捉到了对方的惊讶，然后一口气喝下那杯饮料。

之后，男人还可以把这痛苦难耐的酷热怪罪于自己幼稚的赌气行为，而不是之前Eames跟女孩在舞池里磨来蹭去的动作。因为那场Eames为他精心安排的戏码绝对没有对Arthur起作用。

Arthur把空杯子还给Eames。而在最初的惊讶消退后，Eames看着他淫荡地笑，然后收回杯子。

Eames又一次靠过来，令前哨从头到脚完全僵直。当伪装者的声音贴着他耳边想起的时候，Arthur绝对没有呼吸不畅，伪装者那明显的笑容也只是因为他无耻又自大得竟敢用嘴唇摩擦着Arthur的耳廓。

“先在这里等等，小家伙。”而Arthur还没来得及对这命令皱眉并坚定地拒绝，Eames就已经从墙上推开，转过身再次走进随着节奏舞动的人潮里。

Arthur意识到自己现在站在一个分岔口。他不确定自己是否该停止这个证明自己男子气概的幼稚游戏（尽管对那些认定他只会工作不会享受的人来说，男子气概就是句空话），还是继续玩下去。继续玩下去，把英国人脸上恶心的笑容一巴掌拍掉。

Arthur选择了后者。他无视自己的理性和判断力，继续跟着感觉、跟着好胜心走。他这一次会向Eames证明他一直都是错的，然后一劳永逸。以后再也不用因为这男人对他永远的三件套和便秘脸指指点点而畏首畏脚。再也不用听到这男人说“那根插着他屁股的棍子已经深得让Arthur脸上连一丝笑容都挤不出”。

Eames很快就回来了，手上和指间抓满了数量惊人的小酒杯。Arthur看着这英国佬的把戏皱起眉，心想他以前究竟干过什么才能锻炼出这么一手伎俩：用一只半手能拿住7杯，不，是9杯龙舌兰。

不过话又说回来，Eames可是个伪装者，而且还是盗贼。Arthur知道这男人绝对拥有许多没人见识过的才能。

Arthur的脸继续保持空白，看着Eames摇摇晃晃地伸出一只手、小心翼翼地平衡着这些杯子，他知道前哨看到它们摇晃得这么厉害一定会接过去。当然，Arthur抓过两只杯子，Eames从来不曾猜错。

接下来几分钟里他们把这些龙舌兰全部干了。Eames的眼睛从未离开过前哨那张涨红的脸，深深地凝视着。另一方面，Arthur过于专注地喝着酒，脸都不皱一下，他只知道Eames又把三杯酒塞进他手里。

6杯酒下肚，他已经能感觉到酒精开始在他体内产生作用，更别提Arthur以前从来没喝过酒，因为他太专业了。而不是太闷骚，再次提醒一下。

“Arthur，你真是让我刮目相看。”Eames低声笑着，靠着Arthur、把那句Arthur曾经用最居高临下的语气对Eames说过的话还给他。而不同以往的是，前哨只是耸耸肩，然后往身后的墙上再贴紧一点，希望这面墙能把他吸进去，让他远离面前这个讨人厌的伪装者。

“来跳舞吧，好吗？”稍高的男人顽皮地笑着，把空酒杯放在就近的吧凳上，然后温热的手掌抓住Arthur的手腕。他努力把Arthur拉出舒适而可靠的墙壁，但Arthur反抽回去，他只用了很小的力气就轻松挣开了Eames的手掌，毕竟Eames本来就抓得不紧。

那个平时完美禁欲的前哨踉跄一下，Eames趁机把手滑到他的腰部。

“放轻松，小家伙。”英国人笑了笑，抓住每一个能摸到Arthur的机会。

“别叫我‘小家伙’，Eames。”Arthur哼了哼回答，他像平时一样瞪着他，并迅速从伪装者的手掌间脱身。

再过了5杯龙舌兰，外加再次紧握住年轻男人的手腕，Eames才终于把他拉到舞池上。

...

Arthur早该知道的。他早该知道不能任由Eames把醉醺醺的自己拉进酒吧。因为，实话说，前哨真的非常讨厌这种被一大堆身体困住的感觉，每个节拍点，他们都会随着音乐摇晃，将他撞向Eames的胸膛。

“唔，Arthur。”伪装者一边贴着耳朵用喉音呢喃着他的名字，一边毫无廉耻地把手放在Arthur的臀上，他的动作比之前对那个女孩的还更亲密一些。

听到自己的名字被Eames的口音侵犯着，用狡猾的轻声吐出R音，Arthur蔑笑了下，一阵颤抖却缠绕在脊椎根部，一直爬到颈部。

“我不喜欢这样。”他在音乐声中大喊，越过肩膀看到身后微笑着的男人。但Eames只是做着“什么”的口型，把放在Arthur臀上的手拿起来放在耳边做着手势，表示自己没办法在这么吵杂的音乐声中听到男子的话。

Arthur非常清楚他在说谎。

正如Eames也非常清楚，如果Arthur真的“不喜欢这样”，他早就一脚狠狠踢在Eames的小腿上然后冲出外面了。

但Arthur喝醉了，因为Eames不断灌了他不少酒精——每一杯都比上一杯更烈——直到Arthur深信自己无法用双脚站稳，只能倚在Eames胸膛的地步。

当音乐渐渐放缓到某个慵懒的节奏时，Arthur感受到Eames的动作也随之改变，他的心脏漏跳了一拍。此时男人的双手慢慢从Arthur的臀部滑到平坦的腹部，令Arthur整个人僵住。

“Darling，放松。”Eames的声音在他耳边响起，炙热的鼻息喷洒在Arthur的脸颊上方，而尽管Arthur被Eames放在他下腹的手吓坏了，他依然能抓住这句话的意思。

伪装者的屁股随着节奏缓慢而情色地摇摆着，当他们的下体碰在一起时Arthur感受到一个非常明显的硬物刺着他的屁股，他觉得自己好像醉得更厉害了。

“Eames……”他沙哑着喉咙，再次转过头，声音甚至无法压过他们之间的低音节拍。

“嗯？”Eames心不在焉地在他的耳边低哼着，依然恶作剧地撞着他的身体。

Eames的手紧紧抓住他的臀部，把他的屁股拉过来淫靡地紧贴自己的下体，Arthur无法叫Eames住手，因为他只能无力地随着Eames的动作喘息。前哨知道他们应该分开。他知道应该趁自己的脑袋还没有醉得完全失去理智的时候停下来。但他已经醉得一塌糊涂了，而且他还要证明自己，更重要一点是，他也只是个普通人而已。Arthur是个对工作专注得能完全忽略自己的性生活的男人。这位前哨的专业精神甚至让他平时连手淫这种性行为也忘得一干二净了。

而且说实话，彼此认识了这么多年以来，与Arthur的人生齿轮不断啮合着的始终只有Eames。只有Eames能钻进Arthur的皮囊之下，让他无数次绝望得跑回家洗冷水澡。

而尽管Arthur非常鄙视这个狡猾的英国佬——他完完全全就是Arthur的反面，但这样一个男人还是像火焰吸引着飞蛾一般对Arthur产生致命的吸引力。

只有在这个时候，在他醉得无法自控、欲火缠身的时候，Arthur才终于能够选择妥协。多年来与这个男人无数次的争吵和对峙比起讨论更像是前戏，在这一刻终于让Arthur的那堵墙一溃千里。

“我们离开这里。”Arthur呢喃道，他的声音几乎无法从低音缭绕的音乐中辨认出。

“抱歉，你说什么？”Eames前倾了一点，身体正要全部靠在Arthur身上。

“我说，Eames先生，我们离开这里吧。”紧接着是一阵短暂的沉默，前哨发誓他屁股上的手指确实抽搐了一下。

“噢，Arthur，我非常乐意。”他的笑似乎让声线更加浑厚。Arthur还没来得及对这个把自己的名字喊成世上最淫乱的东西的男人皱眉，就已经被Eames急急忙忙地从高密度的人群中拉到出口。

...

“Arthur，不行。我不要下车。这绝对是在下大雨！”当Arthur要求他们走出车外、在废弃的铁轨上奔跑时，Eames把声音抬高八度来表示难以置信。

“所以你可以酒驾，却连冒雨跑一跑都不乐意？”前哨对着坐在身旁的Eames抬起一边眉毛，手依然紧紧抓住方向盘。

“不，Darling，这会毁掉我的西装的。”年轻男人听到后不带半点笑意地冷笑一声，上下打量起Eames的套装。

“你和我都知道你的衬衫连我的衣服1/4的价值都比不上，但我还是愿意跑出去找‘乐子’……用你的话说。”Arthur被完全缺乏冒险精神的Eames逗笑了，他居然连半夜跑出车外，让倾盆的大雨淋湿自己的西装的勇气都没有——更何况那件西装实在是个难看又可悲的借口。他真没想过会这样，Eames也许就是想玩玩而已……有时候要读懂伪装者真的太困难了，而这正是他在伪装者里如此出类拔萃的原因。

“我只是不懂在这么一个见鬼的夜晚冒着雨跑到铁轨上怎么会有乐子而已。”Eames说话的时候撅起嘴，扫了一眼面前的黑暗。

Arthur依然醉得可以，他反常地哼了一声，然后拉开门把手。

“Eames先生，我的计划可不是在铁轨上奔跑。”Arthur生硬地回答，接着下了车。当前哨把身后的门甩上，迈步走向废弃铁轨的时候，雨水声几乎盖过Eames的“等等，什么”的叫喊。

Arthur加快步伐，嘴角带着洋洋得意的笑容，因为他知道无论如何，在好奇心和迷恋的驱动下，Eames都一定会跟着他。

当然了，只过了十多秒他就听到Eames关闭引擎，车头灯光熄灭，随着门的打开，Eames的声音透过风雨声传到他的耳中。

“活见鬼，Arthur！”Arthur已经全身湿透，黏湿的衣服贴在他精瘦的身体上，但这炙热的天气令雨水也带点温度，至少没有让他冷得打寒颤……不过话又说回来，这也可能只是酒后胡言而已。

“等等！”Eames在他身后呼唤着，越过草地跑到轨道上时步伐过于急速而溅起不少泥浆。

“Arthur，你他妈究竟……”赶上Arthur后，Eames一手重重按着他的肩膀，制止他继续跑下去。Arthur回过头面对Eames，一记冰冷的瞪视打断了他的话。

“我不是个无聊鬼。”他自豪地发现尽管身体因为突然停下脚步而摇晃了一点，但他的话依然没有半点含糊。Eames皱起眉。

“什么？我……Arthur，如果是因为我把你叫成无聊鬼……你也真的没必要在这么一个见鬼的雨夜里到处跑、害自己得病来证明吧。”看到Eames似乎为他的健康而担忧，Arthur吓了一小跳。紧接着，他意识到也许这只是他们酩酊大醉后的过度反应。酒精这玩意既能让一切感知变迟钝，也能激化一切。这完全取决于你喝了多少、以及你最近的过得怎么样。

“我并不是要去证明什么。”Arthur抱怨着，一边抹掉眉毛上的雨水，一边甩开Eames压在他肩上的手掌。

“噢，真的？我可不记得Darling Arthur这么喜欢让雨水毁掉自己的名贵西装……更别说是在喝醉的狂欢夜的凌晨三点跑到废弃草地上。”Eames笑得更张扬，他的狂妄自大又回来了，Arthur被羞辱得踉跄了一下。

“滚开。”他咆哮着，推开伪装者的肩膀，尽管这么小的力气根本无法让后者挪动半分。这个动作只能提醒Arthur，Eames那如同结实的墙壁般的肌肉散发着一种野兽般狂野又狡猾的诱惑。前哨闷哼一声，艰难地把眼睛从Eames的胸膛上移开——被雨水浸透的衣服紧贴在上面，随着每一下呼吸而起伏不停。Arthur绝对没有在意在这件薄透的衣物下立起的乳头。

“你总是叫我泥棍子，对吧？”Arthur开口，声音在雨水中传出，而随着分秒流逝，这场雨也似乎变得越来越大。他努力要逃离Eames的掌控。

Eames轻蹙眉头，落下的雨滴顺着额头上的皱纹一直向下流。

“Arthur，你究竟……”伪装者的话说到一半便停住了，因为他看到Arthur从他身边离开几尺后，开始解开衬衫上的纽扣。年轻男人并没有回答Eames中断的问题，而是继续脱掉早已淋湿的衬衫，显露出精瘦的身材。雨水落在Arthur发热的皮肤上，带着些许凉意，但男人已经醉得无法去判断——去理会了。

前哨下定了决心。尽管他喝了太多酒，尽管他的性欲被Eames自然散发出的荷尔蒙与魅力过于频繁地挑起，令他愈发难以抵抗，但Arthur依然目标明确。他既然下定决心，就没有东西能让他反悔。

所以年轻男人的双眼一直停留在几尺外Eames结实的身材上。Eames的笑容已经消失了，尽管现在漆黑一片又大雨滂沱，但Arthur依然能看到伪装者磨牙时颤抖的下颚线条。他的手包成拳头，垂在身体两侧，看到湿身在Arthur脱衣服时，他的上臂和肩膀因紧张而膨胀着。

Arthur把衣服扔在草地上，又看了Eames一眼，然后解开裤子上的纽扣。

当前哨开始向前弯腰，把西裤沿着大腿脱下来的时候，他似乎听到Eames用危险的语气咆哮着他的名字，但也不太确定。

即使再过一百年Arthur也不会猜到他居然会在半夜里的郊外、乌云间泄露出几点稀疏星光的雨夜里脱衣服，而且还是在伪装者——那个Arthur永恒的烦恼与挫败感来源——紧盯着不放的目光下。

但他还是走到这步，把皮鞋踢开，袜子脱掉，还有裤子和衬衫……现在Arthur只穿着一条黑色三角内裤，湿滑的布料紧贴着他的肌肤，他缩着背，努力止住自己想看Eames的冲动。

雨势缓了一点，Eames慢慢走过来，雨声的减弱让Arthur这次能听到Eames冷静的说话声。

“你会着凉的。”他又说了一遍，仿佛他只能想出这么一个借口让自己保持理智，保持自控。Arthur抬起一边眉毛，双眼依然定格在Eames身上。

“你在意吗？”听到年轻男人的问题，伪装者慵懒地邪笑，浅灰色的瞳孔闪烁着从同事身上飘移开一秒。

“只是有一点而已，小家伙。”他诚实地说着，身体的每一寸肌肉都在尖叫着想冲过去贴在那瘦削的线条上。

Arthur就是一件艺术品。Eames从来没见过这个男人穿西装以外的衣服，而且那些衣服紧得完全没有给人留下任何想象的余地。在马甲下、以及Arthur似乎永远都不会脱下的西裤下，古铜色的肌肉线条清晰可见。但现在……在这里。瘦高的前哨站直在这里，雨水流过肌肉和骨头间连接的曲线，使他的皮肤显得无比光滑。即使是裸体，他的站姿依然跟平时穿着价值几千美金的三件套西装一样的骄傲，仅仅这一点就让伪装者快要失去理智了。

前哨非常自信。既骄傲又见鬼的傲慢……而这一切都只会让Eames更想把Arthur弄坏弄哭。

Eames在离Arthur只有一尺远的地方停了下来，因为后者抬起一只手坚定地顶在他胸前。

“停。”Arthur做着口型，嘴角勉强藏起笑意，Eames用尽所有的自制力才忍住不把年轻男人的手拍开、把他推进满是泥泞的草坪上。但他忍住了。天知道他怎么能做到的，但Eames的确按照Arthur的话停下来，无视脑内那酒精作用的嗡嗡声，看着比他醉得更厉害的Arthur把手放低。

过了好一会儿Eames才意识到刚刚还在他胸前的那只手现在已经滑到前哨那没有一丝毛发的、光滑的胸膛上。

Eames费了好大力气去思考究竟应该欣赏Arthur平时被打理得一丝不苟的头发被雨水弄乱，还是欣赏那修长的十指在年轻男人的身体上淫荡地摸索着。而作为一个正常人，他理所当然的选择了后者。

而Arthur这边，他却几乎连看到Eames的脸都难以做到。英国人那阴郁而燃烧般的眼神太过危险，他的嘴唇用力抿得发白，下颚的肌肉随着牙齿磨动而颤抖着，鼻孔随着每次呼气而扩张……这太让人难以承受了。前哨轻轻叹了口气，叹气声轻得被瑟瑟的落叶声和雨水落在泥泞草地上的声音盖住，无法听清。他的头稍向后仰，颤抖着闭上双眼。

前哨用右手在自己平坦的胸前抚摸着，接着指腹“意外”擦过乳头。他倒吸一口气，声音刚好大得让人听清，然后开始慢慢把玩着挺立的那点。

Eames看得非常仔细，喉咙在酒精作用和欲望苏醒中变干，Arthur的左手轻轻摩挲着臀部，然后一直游到平坦、结实的肚子，只见那里一缕柔软的阴毛一路向下。

毫不夸张地说，这可真是让人要疯了。这可是亲爱的Arthur，永远冷静自持的Arthur。那个似乎没有任何性冲动、永远棍子插屁股了一样又倔又死板的Arthur——提醒一下，非褒义——现在却在酒后乱性中失控了。

Arthur吸气和叹气声又继续了三分钟，他一直抚慰着自己，直到Eames忍不住伸出手指摸向那伸长的脖子，用手掌接住流过皮肤的雨水。Arthur被突然的触碰吓了一跳，也许他真的全然忘记了Eames的存在，也许只是没有想过这男人摸的第一个地方竟然是喉咙，于是Arthur抬头瞪着他。

“别碰我，Eames先生。”他警告了一句，修长的手指包裹住英国人的手腕，把手从自己的喉咙上拉开。Eames轻声笑了，但Arthur没有错过他艰难地吞咽时喉结滚动的那一幕。

“你一定是在开玩笑……”年长的男人呢喃着，听起来更像是自言自语，而非对着他多年来的意淫对象说话，但Arthur依然继续抚慰着乳头，右手指尖慢慢滑到内裤橡皮带下。

“我什么时候开过玩笑？”他回应，扬起一边眉毛，眨去顺着眉毛一直滴到眼睫毛上的雨水。

Eames没有回答，只是深吸了一口气。徒劳地试图让自己勃发的下体冷静下来。

Arthur的手指继续向下滑过内裤边缘，一手裹住自己的时候，他忍不住低头咬住嘴唇，想吞下那一声逸出的闷哼。

一想到伪装者只能看着他的每个动作却不允许触摸，Arthur就觉得很爽。他们周围的空气也仿佛在笼罩的雨雾和潮湿泥土的气味中变得凝重，更是让两人的欲望越发不可收拾。多年来他们一直渴望彼此，但Arthur的专业与Eames夹杂着敬佩的迷恋却让这早已注定的事一拖再拖。Eames从不曾期盼过Arthur居然也有妥协屈服的一天——尽管他早已意淫过一次又一次——更别提希望前哨能真正回应他的感情。

尽管Eames不确定Arthur是不是也喜欢着自己，但他依然不会拒绝对眼前这个烂醉如泥又欲火焚身的男人……因为，不管Arthur看起来有多么不堪一击，Eames知道前哨永远保留着一定的自控能力，绝对不会做自己不想做的事情。

这快把伪装者逼疯了。Arthur想要他。甚至可能从他们相遇的那天起，Arthur就一直像自己一样想要他，尽管Eames在跟他相遇后的头五分钟内就对他大吼大叫。

Arthur向前迈了一步，低头倚靠在年长者的肩膀上，Eames顿时从思绪中清醒过来，呼吸凝滞。Arthur把全身重量压在他身上支撑自己，以免自慰的时候倒下，而英国人在这过度的亲密中紧张得全身僵硬。在这样的亲密接触中，Eames的呼吸分享着Arthur的每一口气息，Arthur的鼻子埋在Eames的破旧夹克衫领口下，紧贴着他湿透的衬衫，火热的鼻息穿透衬衫一下下喷洒在他的皮肤上。

Eames努力收起下巴，拼命想往彼此间没有接触到的部位里面看，但这里实在太黑了，苍白的月光透过乌云到达地面的光芒如此微弱。他却不甚介意，因为Arthur的声音宛如一记美妙的弹跳踢在他的下体上。

Arthur的声音并不响亮。即使梦里受伤的时候他也几乎一声不吭，经过多年的共事，Eames也只是偶尔几次听过他过于愤怒或着急而抬高音量。因此听到Arthur在抚慰自己时低声哀鸣，枕在自己肩膀上的头轻微地颤抖着，火热的呼吸穿透湿透的衬衫，这一切都逼得Eames只能祈祷自己剩余的自制能力足够强悍，不让自己完全失控地把Arthur推到他们身后十尺外的树干上。

“操。”微弱的咒骂声几乎淹没在身旁的雨帘中，尽管如此依然被Eames的耳朵捕捉到了。Arthur不是会说脏话的人……一般来说。只有在极度愤怒和苦恼的时候……而不是……而不是在这种情形下。

伪装者战栗着吸了一口气，然后把拳头握得更紧，以防自己的手忍不住在Arthur那雕塑般的躯体上、在那苍白而湿滑的肌肤梭巡。

前哨开始抖动——绝对不是因为寒意——他一边用左手抓住Eames的夹克衫，紧紧攀扶住他，一边让臀部往前推送。Eames看不清楚，却能感觉到Arthur是如何把内裤脱到大腿，然后另一只手包住自己释放的欲望。

“Arthur……”Eames呢喃着他的名字，仿佛正处于极端的痛苦中，而事实也的确如此，他的下身束缚在黏湿的裤子里，肿得发痛。

前哨无视他的恳求，继续快速撸动着自己。酒精并没有让他解放的速度加快，此刻他脑里叫嚣着要射出来，全部射在Eames那条丑不拉几的裤子、衬衫、夹克衫、鞋子、领带以及，嗯，他的脸上。

Arthur把自己坚硬的勃起握得更紧，雨滴反而令柔软光滑的皮肤上摩擦加大。雨水并没有起到润滑的作用，反而刺痛着柔弱的肌肤。

“Arthur……”Eames又叫了一遍他的名字，这次他的嘴贴着前哨的右耳，后者听到英国人用喉音喊着自己的名字，终于忍不住哼了一声。

“你要射了吗？”Eames喃喃着，语气里透露出笑意，但他的声音颤抖得太厉害，让Arthur无法相信他能对自己的表演无动于衷。

“对……对。”年轻男人诚实地回答，感觉到体内那团快感绷得越来越紧，即将要爆裂开来。他的膝盖晃动，拳头紧抓住Eames的衬衫。

“我不想让你就这样释放。”Eames贴着他的耳廓低声耳语，喷出的气体让皮肤搔痒， Arthur快乐地震颤着。电流般的快乐一直传到身下，他随即闷哼一声。

“可是我想。”Arthur低吼着，加大手上的节奏和力度，刺痛的快感从头皮一直穿过脚趾尖。

Eames伸手去抓Arthur的手腕，此时后者突然停下来了。

“你要敢碰我一下，Eames，我发誓绝对会把你放倒。”Eames停了下来，视线迟缓地飘到肩上的头颅，湿漉漉的黑发卷翘着搭在年轻男人苍白的颈背上。

“就你现在这样？”他轻声笑着，努力想看出Arthur的话究竟有多认真。

“记住我一直都很认真。不像你，我可不说谎。”Arthur低吼着，依然没有抬头，但肩部的肌肉随着身体绷紧而膨胀起来，随时准备着战斗。

尽管Eames非常享受他们之间的敌意、争吵甚至是偶尔的对峙……他依然很清楚他们是盟友，甚至可以算得上是朋友，而且他们对彼此的渴望，比他们所能想象的、以及允许对方知道的程度，还要大得多。

“我知道你不会的，小家伙。”伪装者微笑着，鼻子蹭着Arthur的耳背，试图打乱他的节奏。Eames的左手继续向前，五指张开去抓Arthur的手腕。

“我会把你拿下的……我还没醉到无法放倒你的程度。”Eames有点好奇，Arthur怎么能从一个能在他面前表演自慰的模范荡妇突然变成愤怒（而赤裸）的专业前哨，随时准备好把敢碰自己的Eames的脸打开花。

然而恰恰是这样的他。

这正是Eames迷恋Arthur的原因。这个男人一直愤怒着，难解得让人无法读懂。他就是一个谜团……一个让人心痒的谜团。就像是一份响着滴答声的礼物，令Eames迫不及待想要拆开，尽管他早知道里面会是一个炸弹。

“但值得一试，不是吗？”

...

五分钟的摔打后，令人意外地，最后居然是Eames骑在Arthur身上。尽管留着鼻血，伪装者依然傻笑着，确保自己的手指紧紧抓住Arthur的手腕，把头钉在泥泞的草地上。

“放开我。”Arthur倒吸一口气，皱眉令他的脸更加俊朗得罪孽深重，Eames花了一会儿功夫仔细欣赏他额头上挤出来的皱纹。

“Arthur，小家伙，你可真让我糊涂，居然让我把你放倒了。”Eames调笑着，依然重重地坐在Arthur的下腹上。雨水依然用力打在他们身上，但天气依然又黏又热，而他们此刻也完全不觉得冷。

“我可没有让过你任何事。”

“是你说过会把我放倒的，对吧？”Eames仰起一边眉毛，快乐地好奇着Arthur会怎么回答。

“我醉得太厉害了。”

“于是你就说谎了？”

“不是故意的。快从我身上滚下来。”Arthur挣扎着，但没过多久就叹了口气，然后安静地躺在草地上，他知道反抗Eames只会让他的力气流失的更快。

他们的视线依然紧锁，尽管Eames眯着眼微笑着，而Arthur使劲瞪大双眼想摆出最吓人的怒视。

“你可真是见鬼的美丽。”Eames只是叹着气，视线游移在前哨紧绷的脸上。每处线条和转折早已清晰地刻在英国人的脑里，但每次Arthur出现在他面前的时候，男人惊人的美丽依然让他无法呼吸。

Eames知道自己已经无可药救了……他只是还不想承认，不论是对Arthur还是对自己。

“我知道，快滚下来。”Arthur恼怒地皱着眉，身体在草地上蠕动，徒劳地尝试甩开伪装者的体重。

“你知道？”被前哨骄傲的自尊心逗乐的Eames冲口说道，他依然没有松开Arthur的手腕。

“Darling，我想你还不知道自己究竟有多美丽。”Eames继续紧逼，试图说服自己，男人脸上的红晕是因为自己而起的，而不是酒精的作用。

Arthur的眉头松开，下巴紧收，但几秒后他又把头转到一边，沮丧地叹了口气。

Eames再向前倾一点，看到血滴在Arthur的脸颊上。伪装者的鼻子依然流着血，刚刚摔跤的时候Arthur在他脸上那一拳的后遗症，但血液还没来得及玷污他们的皮肤就被雨水冲走了。

年长者小心翼翼地把嘴唇印在Arthur的左脸颊上，享受并憎恨着前哨瞬间紧绷的身体。

他的嘴唇一直往下，轻轻啃咬Arthur的下颚骨，然后埋进他下巴的凹陷处。Arthur伸长脖子迎合着他的吻，但没有发出一丝声音。

“你的皮肤热得发烫。”Eames说，没有错过当自己温热的鼻息喷在Arthur湿滑的皮肤上时，Arthur发出的颤抖。

“酒精作用。”前哨说着谎。

“顶着我屁股的那根棍子也是酒精作用，对吧？”Eames逗着他，然后再坐低一点点，愉悦地感受屁股底下Arthur顶着自己的坚挺。

“你跟我都心知肚明为什么会这样。别再耍花招了，Eames先生。”

“唔，Arthur……”Eames几乎是咆哮着叫他的名字，锐利的牙齿咬进前哨的喉咙里。看着前哨是如何躺在泥地上拱起身体迎合自己的爱抚，用“惊喜”来形容他现在的心情已经算是非常保守了。然而Eames吃惊地感到身体重心突然变化，下一秒他的后背被牢牢压在地上，他困惑地眨着眼，现在轮到Arthur坐在他身上了。

整个过程不过数秒。

“Arthur！你这个卑鄙小……”他的话瞬间转变成了愉悦的呻吟声，因为此刻身上的男人俯身让他们的嘴唇狠狠撞在一起，牙齿喀拉作响。

这跟Eames想象中他们之间的初吻差得很远。他曾经无数次幻想过，而且每次都是小心翼翼的、性感的、还带点小紧张……也许是在某个酒店房间里，当然要是在Eames的某所公寓里就更好了，最好是在蒙巴萨的那座公寓，因为那里炎热的气候一定会让男人对自己汗湿的昂贵西装而无比苦恼。

而Arthur只在偶尔几次幻想过他们的初吻……跟现在的也差不了多远，只是没有这么赤裸，也不是发生在星空下、在微温的雨水里。

前哨的确喜欢让自大的伪装者闭嘴。他更喜欢抓他个措手不及，愉悦地叹了一口气后，他咬住了Eames丰满的下唇。

年长者颤抖着喘息，然后抬起手抓住男人精瘦的臀部。而Arthur的默许快要让Eames发疯了。

Eames把舌头伸进Arthur火烫的嘴里，他们的呻吟声夹杂在雨声中，肉体相互纠缠着舞动。

他们的吻渐渐加深，最后演变成一种潮湿而淫靡的主动权争夺战，Arthur双手用力捏紧Eames匀称结实的肩膀，指甲陷进斜方肌。

这一刻，Eames可以轻而易举把他摔下来。但他还是决定继续搓揉Arthur的臀部，让前哨的屁股在Eames被紧缚住的胯部上打着圈磨蹭。他们的呼吸立刻就变得困难起来，而且他们俩都还没来得及察觉的是，Eames其实已经不用动手揉Arthur的臀部了，因为Arthur在一边饥渴地接吻、淫荡地跟英国人交换气息的同时，一边用屁股磨擦着Eames受困的勃起的过程中自得其乐了。

“你根本不知道我已经想了你多久了。”他们正抽身呼吸新鲜空气，雨水堵塞了他们的鼻孔，刺痛他们的双眼，此时Eames轻声说着。

“我知道一点。”Arthur回答后再次俯身，这次他完全含住了Eames的嘴唇。那唇瓣绝对是Arthur见过的长在所有男人、甚至是女人身上的最丰满的一双，伪装者是时候该让它们派上用场了。

Eames双手摸遍年轻男人的背部——上面满是厚厚的泥巴，连雨水都冲不掉——摸着脊柱的突起玩了一小会儿，然后右手按住Arthur的肩胛，把他压在自己依旧衣衫完整的身上。

“为什么是现在，哼？”Eames抓住Arthur的一把头发，把头拉到一边，以便品尝那裸露的喉咙。

“现在有什么特别的，哼？”伪装者让牙齿陷进Arthur脖子上找到的血管中，当同事的喘息声传到他耳朵里时，电流般的快感让他的阴茎不断跳动。

他们的身体越贴越紧，猛烈又粗暴地相互撞击着。

“你叫我泥棍子叫太多次了。”前哨声音震颤，喘息着回答，此刻Eames正在男人敏感的喉咙上把他的厚唇发挥到极致。

“就是这样？”他问道，慢慢舔舐苍白皮肤上的雨水，即使辛辣的血腥味从鼻子流到喉咙，依然无法盖住Arthur的味道。

“那是其中一部分原因。”美国人沉思一会儿后回答，脸埋进Eames的颈窝里。

“其他的原因是什么？酒精？”Arthur只是哼了哼，显然并没有把注意力放在对话上，而是专注地让身体完全贴着Eames，裸露的勃起往伪装者依然覆盖着衣服的肚皮上磨蹭。这似乎让Eames失神了……一小会儿。

“那，就是说有别的原因了，对吧？”Eames继续开口，双手一直向下抚弄，懒懒地拍了拍前哨的背部，使劲捏了捏Arthur的屁股。Arthur呜咽了一声，继续把阴茎埋进Eames的肚子里。

“我的迷恋得到回应了？”Eames调笑着，但年轻男人听出了男人的声音里微不可闻的恐惧。

“闭嘴，Eames先生。你的嘴还有更多别的用途。”Eames听了只是笑个不停，把Arthur的逃避当成肯定的回答“是的，Eames，我的确在回应你的迷恋”，他一边在脑海里想象着，一边抓过年轻男人的手腕，把它们绕到背后。Arthur被这突然的举动吓得大叫，他拼命眨着眼睛，发现自己再次躺在泥地上，而Eames则邪笑着骑在他身上。

“我当你承认了。”Eames呢喃着，一口吻住Arthur，不让他有机会说出难听的话。

这次的亲吻比之前来得更加急切更加笨拙，当他们的牙齿第三次碰撞在一起时，Arthur终于受够了。前哨恼羞成怒地吼了一声，开始扯住Eames的夹克衫。

幸运的是，伪装者明白了这个暗示，开始脱掉衣服，甚至可能拽得太用力了——他们发誓刚刚绝对是听到布料撕裂的声音了。

“你想让我就在这里干你，对吧？”Eames几乎一字一字地咆哮出来，然后他开始解掉衬衫上的金色纽扣，Arthur也在帮忙，修长的手指急躁地摆弄着花衬衫。

“就在这里，把你操穿地面，对吧？”Arthur只能发出呜咽声，享受着着Eames的手忙脚乱，这个男人终于丢掉最后一丝自制力，完全失控了。

Eames向后仰，几乎是愤怒地扯着领带，接着被自己的脚绊到。Arthur反射性想跟着起来，但Eames轻轻踩在他胸前的那只脚让他喉咙发干。

“啊——啊，别动……乖孩子。”前哨失神地用手指抚摸着Eames的皮鞋，已经完全顾不上鞋底的污泥了。

Eames迅速脱掉衣服，接着开始解皮带——经过Arthur早些时候的仔细观察，他相信那皮带绝对比伪装者整套衣服都要贵得多。

男人站立着，就这样压在Arthur身上，弯着一条腿稍微用力地踩着年轻男人的胸口。当Eames解开皮带、最后从扣子里穿出来时，斜方肌和肱二头肌随着解每一下细小动作而膨胀……这一切都让Arthur后悔怎么没有早一点放弃抵抗。

“帮我解开鞋带，好吗？”Eames不带感情地说，手指忙着解皮带。

“你一定是在跟我开玩笑，是吗？”Arthur瞪着他，手指抽搐着，只想抓住Eames的脚踝翻转让他摔倒。

“面对你，我从来不开玩笑的，Darling。”Eames扬起一边眉毛，露出每次当他知道惹毛Arthur的时候那个不怀好意的笑容。

“面对我，你可是一直都在开玩笑。”前哨大声反驳，声音穿透早已变成毛毛的细雨。

“Arthur，你让我深深收到了伤害。给点信心好吗。”Eames嘲笑着，大手拍在胸部紧靠心脏的位置，大张着下巴假装震惊。

但放了几秒的眼刀后，Arthur开始拆解Eames的意大利皮鞋鞋带。在Eames饿狼般的掠夺视线下，前哨终于把鞋子脱掉，橘红色的花袜子让他忍不住皱紧鼻子。

“真是够了。”他自言自语地说着，一边脱掉袜子，然后皱着眉看Eames在他面前摇晃着脚趾头。谢天谢地，最后Eames亲自脱了另一只鞋子。

“你居然还这么硬，真是太有意思了，不是吗？”Eames面无表情地说着，同时脱下裤子，扔在泥泞的草地上。

Arthur决定无视这句傲慢的评论，只是专注地加快节奏把自己撸射。

Eames后退一步，沉醉于眼前赤裸的美景上——Arthur的皮肤在雨水的润泽和乌云间透出的微弱月光下而显得光滑而苍白——他修长的四肢伸展在草地上，就在Eames脚边。他享受着眼前的美景，看着年轻男人精瘦的肌肉紧绷着，随着手上和臀部的每一下动作而摇晃，越看越饥渴。Arthur后仰着头，双眼紧闭，眉毛蹙起，嘴巴张大只能粗浅地喘息……这一幕让Eames无比震撼。他觉得自己似乎随时晕倒，或是直接残忍地掠夺本在多年前应就该属于自己的东西。

“你最好给我快点……”Arthur拼命喘着气，后脚跟埋进泥土里，臀部从地上微微抬起。他的身体弯曲成一道仿佛最好的工匠雕琢出来的优雅的曲线，令Eames不禁口水泛滥。

伪装者脱下内裤，把它扔到一边，走向面前这个顺从地躺在地上的美丽男人面前。他的身体已经打开了，准备好让他掠夺，供他享乐。

Eames舔了舔嘴唇。

“转过去。”Arthur停下手上的动作，上牙咬住下唇。但他依然照着Eames的话做了，这让Eames的阴茎跳动得更剧烈。

“胸部朝下，屁股朝上。”伪装者明确地发出命令，语气里的幽默感和笑意早就消失无踪。Eames哼了哼，眼看Arthur真的乖乖俯卧躺平，屁股高耸抬起，双腿不用命令也随即乖乖分开，他得深吸了几口气来平复自己的心跳。

Eames在Arthur身后跪下来，然后静静等待着，什么也不做，就这么坐着，着迷地把Arthur在他眼前展开的每一寸肉体尽收眼底。

Eames等了几分钟，看着雨水慢慢把美国人背部和屁股的泥垢冲刷干净。每隔几秒，轻柔的细雨声就被Arthur的喘气声遮盖住，终于Arthur挪动了一点。

“看在他妈的份上，Eames，摸我。”他的头转过来瞥了一眼，眼睛比几分钟前还要来得乌黑。这可不仅是因为晚上的缘故。

Eames吞了口水，点点头，几乎难以相信自己终于能够摸到这个漂亮的屁股。在Arthur似乎永不脱下的裁剪修身的裤子里，这臀瓣本来就没给人留下多少想象空间……但说实话，想象可远远及不上真实。

Arthur扑闪着睫毛紧闭双眼，呻吟声随着Eames的手掌在他的后腰滑动而此起彼落。

前哨把脸埋进手肘内弯里，因Eames长满茧子的双手游过自己的每一寸肌肤而狂喜。

看着Arthur背部的小凹槽，英国人失魂地笑起来，抬起另一只手。他分开男人的臀瓣，看到雨水沿着曲线流进小洞里，忍不住呜咽。

“Arthur，我……”

“闭嘴，Eames。”伪装者甚至不知道自己究竟想说什么。前哨美丽得太过震撼，一想到自己居然被允许触摸、品尝男人的每一寸肌肤，他的心脏简直要做后空翻。

他沉默着，向前倚在男人身上，鼻子和嘴巴埋进温热潮湿的臀瓣中间。Arthur的强烈气息让他不禁呻吟。那是他偶尔在走廊里、或是尴尬地在电梯里撞上时偶尔嗅到的气息，但此时此刻的味道要比以前的浓烈几十倍。

Eames继续惊喜地发现，除了肚子上一条柔软的痕迹以及阴茎上方的一小块之外，Arthur身上其他部位完全没有一丝毛发。还有他的腿，腿毛刮得如此光滑，简直要让Eames感动得哭出来。

他再深深地嗅一下，快乐地看着Arthur的身体正努力抵抗着紧张和抽搐，接着把舌头中部贴在年轻男人的小穴上方。Arthur粗喘着，跳起来一点，但Eames紧紧抓住男人的臀部，把他稳稳按住。

Eames用两只拇指撑开Arthur的两瓣，同时其余四指毫不怜惜地掐住美国人狭窄的臀骨。

伪装者炽热的舌头舔弄着那圈紧致的括约肌，每次触碰都会激起它的震颤。Arthur小声闷哼着，让Eames在他洞口的肌肉边缘上打着圈，最后终于挤进去，膝盖忍不住摇晃。要不是Eames一只手臂环住他的肚子，他的身体早就倒下了。

伪装者又舔了一下，接着再次把舌头轻轻挤进去。Arthur的体内非常滚烫，在Eames唾液的作用下又热又潮湿，Eames甚至不敢想象当那圈肌肉包裹住自己阴茎会是怎样的感觉，他可不想过早在男人的身体外面泄出来。

他卷着舌头扇动着、打着圈，温柔地打开Arthur的身体，食指试探着想跟着插进去。

Arthur叹息着低泣，臀部开始迎合着Eames的舌头向后摇晃，身体震颤，感觉到手指进入自己渐渐放松的入口。

“操……”前哨咒骂出声，修长的手指伸进自己体内，肺部也似乎轻轻抬起，全身因快感而颤抖。

似乎过了好久好久，甚至就像已经过了好几年。Eames的手臂环在他腹部的位置太低了，每次抽插时Arthur的阴茎都会顶到它。只要一想到占有着他的人是Eames，那个伪装者，他那些罪恶的快感和悸动的源泉……那个自从他们第一次见面起，他就一直偷偷渴望着的男人，Arthur就知道他没法坚持多久了。

更别提他现在还醉成这样。

“天呐，Eames，快点。”他咆哮着，声音比自己希望发出的更加贪婪绝望。但此刻他什么都不顾上了，而且他也知道即使他正在乞求Eames给他更多，Eames也醉得没工夫嘲笑了。

此刻已经没有余地让他们像平时那样争吵或摆谱什么的了。

Eames后退一点，手臂松开Arthur的腰部，转而把手掌放在男人的肩胛骨中间。Arthur被挤压得闷哼一声，要不是他的额头枕在手臂上，此刻鼻子早已埋进土里了。鼻孔传来浓烈的潮湿泥土气息，雨声几乎被他自己的血液上涌的声音遮盖住。

“张开点。”Eames声音嘶哑，Arthur随即把腿再张开一些，背部弯得难受，但欲望让他不得不听从指令。而欲望是正确的，因为瞬间他就感受到Eames把两只手指伸进他里面。酒精和欲望把痛楚驱散得一干二净。

Arthur又咒骂了一句，然后双手包成拳头，指甲掐进掌心，他咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出比之前更羞耻的声音。

但Eames滑进去的手指弯起来，进进出出抽插了几回，指关节深深摩擦着那个让Arthur全身无力的点……前哨再也忍不住，发出一声漫长的哀号。

“这就对了。就是那里，是吧？”Eames沙哑着耳语，声音泄露了他全然苏醒的欲望。Arthur只能点头，希望Eames能看见，而从男人如何继续那个动作可以推理出，他的确看到了。

当Eames拔出手指，最后只剩下指尖还埋在里面时，Arthur又哀鸣了一声。他们谁也没有动，几秒后，Arthur明白过来了。

前哨向后挤压，摇动着屁股，洞口随即饥渴地吞噬着伪装者粗壮的手指。

“Arthur，好孩子。”Eames嘶嘶地用气音说着，压在Arthur肩膀上的手松开了，转而向上游移到男人的颈背。

“真是个好孩子……”他嗑药般恍惚地重复着，力气转移到抓着Arthur脖子的那只手上，让Arthur的身体弯曲得更加夸张。Arthur的身体甚至没来得及感觉痛苦，此刻全身上下似乎只剩下那个在他前列腺上不断摩擦着的指关节。

Arthur继续把屁股往Eames的手指上撞击抽插，任由伪装者去享受这一刻Arthur难得的饥渴表演。

当前哨向后往男人的手指上摇晃挤压时，突然间第三根手指的进入让他喘不过气来，他停了一会儿，因突如其来的疼痛而倒吸气。

“嘘……”Eames一边向后靠一边安抚着他，抓住Arthur脖子的那只手松开，揉按起他的后腰。

Arthur颤抖着，深吸了几口气来缓解疼痛。Eames慢慢扭动手，指腹向上，接着温柔地按揉着Arthur体内的快感开关。

“天呐……”Eames微笑着聆听Arthur双唇间泄露的咒骂，无比沉醉在如此轻易地让这个高傲的美国人失控的事实中……而这一切都是因为自己。只要三根手指。他无法想象要是换成自己的阴茎，年轻男人的自控能力会产生多大的变化。他很快就知道了。

“你想要更多吗？”Eames小声耳语着，再向前靠一点，身体伏在Arthur上方。前哨失神地点着头，臀部向后往依然完全埋进体内的Eames的手指上摇晃。

“嗯？”他催促着，等待着——他必须亲耳听到Arthur大声说出来。

“是的，看在上帝的份上。是的，再给我更多。”Arthur大声吼着，转过头瞪着他。Eames微笑着看到同事脸上那张狼狈的脸，慢慢把手指从温暖的肉洞里抽出来。

“我始终无法拒绝你的请求，不管我多么想。”Eames冰冷地说着，一边向后靠，左手放在Arthur的臀部上方。前哨咒骂了一句，然后头往后仰，额头离开前臂。Eames沉醉地看着Arthur的手紧抓住一把淋湿的草，指尖深深钻进泥土里。

伪装者接着往右手吐了一口水，然后呻吟着慢慢撸着自己，用口水来给自己的勃起润滑。他必须慢慢来，即使看着眼前失措又沮丧的Arthur，自己也似乎随时都要爆裂开来。

前哨的身体依然微微摇晃着，就像用空气操着自己，无意识地渴望着摩擦。

庆幸的是，他们的职业要求必须拥有保持干净，因此在这一刻避孕套也显得不那么重要了。

当Eames感觉阴茎终于足够润滑时，他又靠近一点，抓住Arthur臀部的手紧了紧。前哨全身紧绷着僵住，Eames确定当他把龟头贴在Arthur松软的洞口时，他看到Arthur屏住了呼吸。

他又等了一会儿，终于向前慢慢挤进那圈穴肉里。

当Eames缓慢的把阴茎挤进他体内时，Arthur真的呻吟出来，Eames必须咬着唇才能抑制自己想要猛地冲进去的冲动。毕竟他最不想让Arthur受伤。

漫长的五秒后，Eames终于让根部埋进Arthur火热而紧致得不可思议的洞里，他们都努力喘着气，身体调整到适合彼此的位置。

“天呐，Arthur……”Eames闭上双眼，害怕一看到美国人颤抖的肉体，自己就会秒射。

但Arthur却另有主张，他慢慢向前推，然后又向后挤。Eames睁开双眼，手放开了男人的臀部，放在自己的后腰上，臀部稍向前挺。

他观看着，震惊地发现Arthur正在慢慢往他的阴茎上操着自己。夜色浓得让人几乎无法看清他的阴茎如何与Arthur的小穴相连，但雨水让他们的皮肤变得光滑，Eames仍能看到他勃起上反光的粘滑如何消失进前哨的体内。

Arthur轻喘着，但每次当他向下操进Eames的阴茎上、臀瓣拍打着伪装者的盆骨时，都有一声小小的呜咽声从双唇间泄露出去。

Eames感觉到自己的勃起已经越来越硬挺，高潮的快感逐渐累积，当Arthur加快速度，向Eames证明疼痛已经渐渐消退时，他抓住Arthur的屁股大力抽插。

“噢！”Arthur大叫着，立刻趴下去，靠四肢撑住自己，在律动中点着头，肩膀绷直。Eames看着Arthur的身体怒吼，微弱的月光中投射出每一个弯角和隆起，让肌肉和骨骼显得更加立体清晰。

“再……再来。”Arthur喘着气，回头看着伪装者。

“再来？”伪装者讥讽地邪笑着，弯起一边眉毛。但他的笑容并没有持续很久，因为Arthur用他的内括约肌做了极度罪恶的事情，他收缩着肌肉，把Eames的阴茎勒得生疼。

Eames颤抖着慢慢抽出，只留龟头在前哨体内，然后再次用力挤进去，这次屁股拍打在盆骨上的声音，伴随着雨水的黏湿的响声，在空气中甚至能产生了回音。

之后他们完全乱了节奏。Eames的指甲掐进年轻男人的臀部，在他身上不仅留下半月形的指甲痕，甚至还有指腹挤压的瘀痕。

Arthur手指埋进身下的泥土里，但泥泞地表面过于光滑，他们已经失去了支点，又一阵无情的撞击后，Arthur的身体终于屈服，虚弱地趴在冰冷的地面上。

“就是这样。”Eames贪婪地咆哮着，左手抓住Arthur的后颈，右手使劲按住前哨的后腰，让他的身体拱起来，屁股再向上抬一点。

Eames的脚趾尽量扣得更深，继续把Arthur操进草地里。前哨呜咽声听起来仿佛无比痛苦，但很快声音就渐渐变成低沉的啜泣声，然后变成响亮而淫荡的呻吟声，一直叫喊着Eames的名字。

听到Arthur用这样的语气叫着伪装者的名字，这实在是Eames有生以来收到的最美好的礼物。

随着Eames阴茎的插入，每次Arthur的阴茎跟着埋进泥土里，他都会哼一下。前哨脑内尚存的理智在担忧泥土可能给阴茎造成严重的感染，但这摩擦感美妙得让他无法理会了。

感受着Eames填满他的身体，把他分成两半，粘滑微温的泥土贴着肚皮包裹着阴茎抚慰他，这些感觉夹杂在一起实在让他难以承受。

前哨绝望地哀鸣着，努力想用手隔住自身和地面，但Eames的身体把他牢牢锁死了。Eames重重按住他的脖子和背部，几乎让他整个人埋进土里，他什么都做不了，只能祈求这个男人再操狠一些。

“Eames，天，再用力些。用力点操我！”Arthur只能啜泣着感受男人不停加快速度，阴茎挤得如此之深，未来几天Arthur绝对难以坐下。伪装者每次呼气时那破裂的声音，在他头顶上方的叹息，这些都让Arthur无法自持。

“真是活见鬼，Arthur……你真是个好孩子……”在任何正常的情况下，这句话都应该让Arthur大笑或至少激烈地反驳。但现在，在这样的情景之下，在雨帘中，被Eames强烈的体温填满，听到Eames的声音颤抖着嘶哑，似乎马上要哭出来，因为他正拥有着一生最渴望的东西……感受着这样野兽般不顾一切的欲望……Arthur顺从了。

高潮在Arthur的最猝不及防的时候袭来。他大叫着射出，叫喊声变成了高昂的叫床声，还足足持续了好几秒。螺栓般的快感几乎叫人痛苦，它们拼命挤压着穿过Arthur的脚趾，向上传到头皮然后旋转着回到下身，用力冲击着阴茎，令他仿佛被高潮的白光用力击中，种子射出体外。

Eames甚至比Arthur更早地感受到前哨的高潮来临。美国人包裹在他阴茎周围的肌肉紧致得发疼，仿佛每一寸都在拼命把Eames挤干。

看到Arthur的身体绷直、肌肉膨胀、双手埋进湿土里，在高潮要把他甩出世界的时候绝望地寻找着可以支撑的东西……这对Eames来说也太过了。

Eames的高潮比以往任何一次都要来得猛烈。呼吸被挤出体内，他把自己从根部一直埋进Arthur那又热又紧得难以置信的洞穴里。一波接着一波的快感撞击着他的内核，几乎要把他淹没，从四面八方挤进来穿透Eames的勃起，直到疯狂的种子终于找到出口，深深喷进前哨的身体里。

Eames绝望地喘着气，头因为高潮而嗡嗡作响，终于倒在年轻男人身上。

就在此时，雨势渐渐弱下来，最后终于停了。就像是连天气也在欣赏着这两个赤裸的男人躺在草地上喘息着，皮肤被泥浆和尘土沾污。

几分钟后Arthur呻吟一声，Eames收到了暗示，从前哨瘦削的身上滚下来。当Eames疲软的阴茎从Arthur的穴里滑出来的那一刻，他们都微微缩了一下。

伪装者仰躺着，侧着头观察着前哨，身旁的人依然俯卧着喘息。

“喂……”Eames半开玩笑地推了推Arthur的肩膀。

Arthur哼了一声，把头转到一边。他们的视线继续交接在一起，这感觉太奇怪了。一切都再也回不到以前的样子了。他们会一直想起这个夜晚，彼此四目紧锁……这感觉很怪……但他俩都不认为这是个令人不快的念头。

“什么？”Arthur微笑着……一个露出酒窝的、真诚的微笑。尽管只维持了一秒，但这依然是真的，Eames忍不住只能咧嘴笑，向前哨展示他那口歪扭的牙齿。松了一口气，看来这不是个错误的选择。以前Arthur可从来没有向Eames展示过自己的酒窝……这些年来Eames只能看着Arthur把他罕见的真诚笑容对其他人展示，而伪装者就站在旁边，在嫉妒和自怨自怜中扭曲着。

但这次这个笑容只属于他。

“你依然是个泥棍子。”Eames面无表情，Arthur瞪了他几秒，接着领悟了Eames的玩笑话背后的真意。

“闭上你的臭嘴吧，Eames先生。”他喊了一句，但眼角的鱼尾纹泄露了他的欢乐。Eames忍不住把年轻男人拉进一个满是泥浆的拥抱里。

...

“你们这两个家伙究竟去哪里了？” Dom看着Arthur和Eames穿得非常正常地走进仓库里，对着他们皱起眉头。

“你指什么？”Eames无辜地问，一边看了看桌上那堆文件，一边脱掉夹克衫。

“你俩昨晚不见了。”

“哦，那个啊。”Eames微微邪笑着，双眼向前哨的方向飘移了一会儿，而后者装作一副跟不上他们的对话的样子，一边把肩上的背包放在椅子上。

“我们找乐子去了。”伪装者含糊地说，然后整个人倒在办公椅上，忽略椅子传来响亮的嘎吱声。

“找乐子？跟Arthur？跟Arthur去找乐子？”听到这话，Dom抬起一边眉毛，笑意在嘴角徘徊着，因为他非常清楚Arthur极度专业而禁欲的性格。

“是啊。”Eames说。

“Eames……”房间的另一边传来Arthur的警告声，他向伪装者甩着眼刀，而后者则无辜地举着双手。

“好吧，Arthur依然是屁股插着棍子的那个，或者泥棍子也行，或者随便俗语怎么说来着。”听到房间另一边气急败坏的Arthur被咖啡呛到，Eames笑得愈发灿烂。

Dom耸耸肩，转过身。而这次当Eames的视线游回前哨身上时，他非常清楚在那记眼刀的背后隐藏的真实感情。

他笑了。

而这让他赢得至少一个Arthur酒窝。

**END.**


End file.
